shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesharold
}} Lesharold is the het shipping between Harold and Leshawna from the Total Drama fandom. Canon The attraction between Harold and Leshawna is very brief in Total Drama Island. Since they are on opposing teams, the two have very few opportunities to interact and become a couple right before Harold's departure in X-Treme Torture. Their relationship is off to a rocky start in the first episode when Harold calls Leshawna "big and loud." But later, when Harold gets eliminated, they share their first kiss. Their relationship soon ends in the special, when in the special, Leshawna ends things with Harold, saying that they moved way too fast. However, they remain friends. Leshawna personally thinks that their love is not meant to be. Harold, however, is still madly in love with her, almost to a delusional point. Duncan resumes picking on him relentlessly over his infatuation towards Leshawna. Much to her chagrin, she takes notice of Duncan's actions, and continuously defends Harold, and will have his back. Despite claiming not to approve of Harold being picked on, she has sometimes been seen laughing at him on one occasion. Harold is also angered and deeply hurt at Leshawna for lying in One Flu Over the Cuckoos and is equally frustrated when she insults all the other contestants on her spa trip with Leshaniqua. Harold eventually forgives her, claiming that he is a "slave to love" and joins Duncan in voting off Heather instead of Leshawna at the Gaffers' final Award Ceremony as a team. Courtney manipulates him into voting her off at the next opportunity. In Total Drama World Tour, Leshawna becomes attracted to the newcomer Alejandro instead of Harold. Their up-and-down attraction is hinted mainly through the beginning of the season, but both face elimination relatively early. Harold even writes a song for Leshawna around this time. At one point, Leshawna does learn about Alejandro's twisted intentions, but only after he eliminates her. As she falls from the Drop of Shame, Leshawna is notably apologetic towards Harold for snubbing him in favor of Alejandro. In the Aftermaths, Leshawna is much more tolerant of Harold's advances on her. Towards the end of the season, the attraction is still referred to, as Harold still has feelings for her, but Leshawna's reciprocation (or lack thereof) remains vague (with there being a few hints), such as referring to Harold as better than a typical man in Sisters. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Harold and Leshawna's canon relationship. It's the most popular ship for both characters involved. However, as a result of very short screentime together, including the few instances of subtle foreshadowing, it was the least popular canon ship during the first season. Although its popularity increased with more development between the two as of the following season, the ship remained less popular than the series's major ships. The fact that two seasons worth of ship tease amounted to nothing, as the two weren't confirmed to be back together despite their mutual attraction, didn't endear the fans to them. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Harold/Leshawna on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on Trivia *This is the first couple to break up. *They have both mentioned each other in songs during Total Drama World Tour. Harold sang a song about Leshawna in Baby and mentions her in I'm Winning This, whereas Leshawna mentions Harold in Eine Kleine and Sisters. *Despite breaking up with him, Leshawna often relies on Harold in times of need and when she's scared. *This is one of the three couples to consist of a female member of the Screaming Gophers and a male member of the Killer Bass, with the others being Lyler and Gwuncan. *They both placed fifth in a season: **Leshawna in Total Drama Island. **Harold in Total Drama Action. *While Harold is a parody of Napoleon Dynamite, Leshawna is most likely a reference to another character from Napoleon Dynamite named LaFawnduh Lucas, who has a similar personality and appearance. **Coincidentally, Lindsay calls her Lafawnduh during Haute Camp-ture. *This is one of two couples from the original cast to have both members participate in Skatoony, with the other being Ozzy. *They are the only members of the Screaming Gaffers and Team Victory to not make an additional cameo appearance in the fourth season. **They are also two of the only three contestants from the original cast who competed in the first three seasons, yet did not have a cameo appearance, the other being Courtney. **They are also the only couple from the original cast to not have any of its members make a second cameo appearance. *Both of them, along with Courtney, are the only contestants who compete in all of the first three seasons but do not make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **According to Todd Kauffman, both characters were originally planned to cameo in the season but were cut before the final release. References Navigation